Ninja Chatroom
by gaaraluvrrrr
Summary: What happens when the Naruto characters get online to chat? Utter chaos! This is a chat story, but the sequel isn't.


This one is a chat story but the sequel isn't. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of a lot of crap.

-And also: the ...'s mean that time has gone by when nobody has spoken ... or typed. If the first letter of someone's name is bold, then they're a moderator.

It's also around Christmas in the story so ... MERRY CHRISTMAS!

DISCLAIMER: (I almost forgot) I do not own anyone. I will later though. Maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ninja Chatroom**

Chapter 1: Welcome

Naruto: yay! im the first 1 here!

**K**akashi: ahem

Naruto: well xcept 4 u, sensei

-Sakura has joined.

Naruto: HI SAKURA!

**K**akashi: well hello, sakura

Sakura: hi. is sasuke heer?

Naruto: (sighs deeply)

**K**akashi: not yet

Sakura: o ...

-Sasuke has joined.

Naruto: o god. (sighs deeply agen)

Sakura: HI SASUKE!!!!

**K**akashi: hello, sasuke

Sasuke: hey.

-**B**aki has joined.

-Naruto and Sasuke are private chatting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: isnt that the sand pplzes teacher

Sasuke: yeh

Naruto: wut do u think hez doing heer

Sasuke: may b if u hadnt taken me in heer we wood no

Naruto: o sry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(What was going on during the private chat.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**K**akashi: wut r u doin heer

**B**aki: my students r comin so im gunna watch ovr them

**K**akashi: im mod 4 2day so u can leev

Sakura: yeah. u r unwanted and not needed

**B**aki: (sigh)

- Naruto and Sasuke are back.

Sakura: (hugglz sasuke) yay!!!!!

Sasuke: get off

Naruto: wut did we miss

Sasuke: b cuz of u

Naruto: XP

**K**akashi: nuthin

-Kankuro has joined.

**K**akashi: i thot u sed studentS

**B**aki: i did (turns 2 kankuro) well

Kankuro: temari is on her way heer and gaara is being an ass "NO, KANKURO, I DON'T DO CAHTROOMS" he said he'll b on in a littl bit tho

Sakura: gaara the freak is cumin on???

Naruto: fweerd

Sasuke: creepy

**K**akashi: unlike him

**B**aki: (sigh)

Kankuro: awkward

- Temari has joined.

Temari: hi all ... xcept baki

-**B**aki has left.

**K**akashi: poor baki.

Naruto: wut an idiot

Sasuke: so unliked

Sakura: unwanted

Kankuro: rejected

Temari: he sux and i h8 him

Kankuro: dido

-Gaara has joined.

Gaara: hilo all and merry christmas or w/e

Naruto: O.o

Sasuke: o.O wtf?

Sakura: y-yeh

Temari: the fuck?

Kankuro: wut the hell gaara?

Gaara: i can b my own seperat persn on da net. :P

**K**akashi: wow. just wow.

Kankuro: awkward

Temari: k than (hugs gaara)

Gaara: (lightly hugs back)

Naruto: werd

Gaara: well wuts werder? temari huggin me or me huggin u?

Kankuro: lets find out!

Gaara: k! (hugz naru)

**K**akashi: ...

Sakura: O.O yoai

Kankuro: i didnt think hed actually do it

Sasuke: wuts creepier is that he called naruto naru

Temari: wow

Gaara: (blushes)

Naruto: (blushes and walks away)

Kankuro: awkward.

Kankuro: awkward

Kankuro: awkward

**K**akashi: how is it stll akwrd?

Kankuro: (whisperz) gaara's still heer

Temari: ... typing 'whisperz' duznt help at all

Gaara: yeh im not blind.

Sakura: but u r yoai.

Naruto: he is not!

**K**akashi: but u r standing up 4 him

Naruto: w/e

Sasuke: r u rilly yoai?

Naruto: no

Gaara: i'm not ethr

Sakura: rilly?

Naruto: well ...

**K**akashi: O.o

Temari: holy shit.

Kankuro: AWKWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: ...

Naruto: gaara, if u got the chanss ... wood u hug me

Gaara: (blushes)

Temari: well?

Sakura: o god

Sasuke: lord

Kankuro: awkward

**K**akashi: ANSR!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: if we wer alone

Sasuke: (pukes)

**K**akashi: wow

Sakura: i will nevr live the same agen

Kankuro: AWKWARRRRD!!!!!!!!!

Temari: i will have nightmares 4 da rest of my life

**K**akashi: this is almost as good as make out paradise

Sasuke: im sure the yoai boys could turn this in2 a make out paradise

Naruto: SHUTUP SASUKE!!! WE'R NOT THAT YOAI!!!!! (turns 2 gaara) r we

Gaara: well .. lets c wuts awkward. (kisses naruto on the cheek) awkward?

Naruto: no

Gaara: (kisses naruto on the lips) well?

Naruto: a tad ... maybe

Gaara: (smiles) last but not leest (frenches naruto) umm (blushes)

Naruto: no ... (blushes)

Temari: (pukes)

Sasuke: HACK! HACK! (coughs) GAG!!!!!!

Sakura: YOAI!!! the dreaded yoai!!!!!

**K**akashi: ... wow...

Kankuro: rilly rilly super AWKWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDD!!!!!!

**K**akashi: kankuro, if you say awkward 10 more time i will temporarily kick u out. i will let u say it 1 more time b4 i start counting.

Kankuro: k

Kankuro: awkward

**K**akashi: 0

Temari: lets all make things awkward

Kankuro: u r evil

Sakura: i cant make things awkward

Sasuke: no but naruto and gaara can

Kankuro: DONT DO ANY THING!!!!!!

Kankuro: awkward

**K**akashi: 1

Naruto: lol

Gaara: (kisses naru)

Naruto: (kisses back)

Gaara:)

Sakura: ...

Kankuro: awkward

**K**akashi: 2

Temari: LOL!!!! u suck kankuro

Kankuro: shutup evil bitch

**K**akashi: i dont even no wut im doin heer if i let thees kids swear.

Sasuke: u can leev then

**K**akashi: and miss out on the yoainess? no way.

Gaara:D

Naruto:D

Gaara:)

Naruto:3

Temari: stopit!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: ...

**K**akashi: ...

Sakura: ...

Kankuro: awkward

**K**akashi: 3

Gaara: wut iz it temari

Naruto: ...

Temari: i cant takit! thats wut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kankuro: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwk

Kanuro: warrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddd

**K**akashi: 4

Sasuke: shood that rilly count?

Sakura: yeh

**K**akashi: 2 l8 2 go bak and change it now

Kankuro: w/e

Naruto: ...

Gaara: ...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: ...

**K**akashi: ...

Temari: awkward

Kankuro: thnks

**K**akashi: fun reckr

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilo again. I think this chapter was a bit short but w/e.

See ya next chapter and please comment.


End file.
